The Rogue Red
by Hellfire17
Summary: "Harry Potter of Earth you have within you great rage. Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps." these words forever changed the life of young Harry Potter. Now watch as he goes through life doing all he can to control his rage. will he succeed or will he succumb to the beast within.
1. Ring of Rage

**Disclaimer: I am disclaiming.**

Young Harry Potter's life was hell. His uncle the Fatass, his aunt the Bitch and his cousin the baby Whale all took great pleasure in causing him pain both mental and physical. Not that his uncle tried after the first time when his arm was shattered. His aunt took great pleasure in causing him pain. Often hitting him over the head with a frying pan, belittling him and just making his life a living hell by existing. His cousin was the worst as he could get away with the most since his parents could just use the excuse 'it's just boys being boys'.

Harry believed they hated him for his powers. Of course he knew about them you would have to in denial or mentally retarded to not notice them. Come on do they think he was stupid he once tried to jump behind a garbage can to hide from his cousin and ended up on the roof of a 3 story building. On a day when there was so little wind that not even the flags moved. Did they expect him to believe that bullshit about the wind carrying him, or that time he turned his teacher's hair blue, he was 8 not an idiot. He did a have a little control over his powers not much but he found by using his anger he could use them which was good considering he was almost always angry.

Harry finally had enough of it when his cousin broke a toy train that was given to him as a gift. Harry often got into fights at school his relatives did not care in fact they almost encourage it. As all it did was prove their point about him being a delinquent. His fights were always with bullies as he hated them with a passion. Last week when he beat up a bully from picking on a little kid the kid handed him a toy train as a gift for helping him. Not that he knew what a gift was but he saw that Harry wasn't happy and getting things always made him happy do he gave Harry the train. Dudley saw the train and tried to take when Harry said it was his, Dudley responded by throwing it against the fireplace shattering it. "Freaks don't deserve toys." Dudley laughed before letting out a cry of pain as Harry tackled him to the ground.

As the two of them wrestled on the ground Petunia came in to see what the noise was about "what is going on in here?" Before seeing Harry and Dudley fighting on the ground. Her face instantly darkened "BOY what are you doing with my Duddykins?" She shrieked "How dare you put your freak hands on him?" She picked up the nearest thing to hit the child. It happened to be a hot poker that was used to stoke the fire. Without a second thought she swung it at Harry slashing him across the face.

Clasping his face in pain her glared at his aunt, "You bitch!" He cried out in pain. Unknown to him his magic was dulling the pain.

Petunia backed up when she saw his eyes they were not the beautiful green that she despised they were an angry blood red that made her see her death a thousand times over.

Harry got up and bolted to the door not even realizing his magic had blasted it open before he even touched the handle. Running outside into the rain he made it halfway to the edge of the lawn before collapsing to the ground in pain his magic no longer able to dull it. Holding the right side of his face he let out a roar of anger. His anger was amplified by both his own magic and the horcrux within him. A magical beings anger was incredibly dangerous as it was amplified by their magic making it much more potent than a normal person even a rage filled serial killer had nothing on an enraged magical.

As he roared in rage a red ring flying by the earth felt it and adjusted its course. The ring was made to seek out the nearest and largest source of rage and this target had much more than the previous.

As Harry let lose his rage his magic reacted burning everything in 5 foot radius to ash. " **Harry Potter of Earth you have within you great rage. Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps."**

Looking up he saw a red ring with a strange symbol in the middle. He gave a pained chuckle "It seems the pain has made me crazy." Pulling himself up to one knee he coughed. "well if I'm going crazy might as well not resisted the inevitable." He grasped the ring from the air and was enveloped in a red light.

When it cleared his pain had dulled for a moment before coming back a thousand fold. Collapsing to the ground he spit up blood. Inside him a war was going on between the red ring, the horcrux and the blood wards. The ring and wards were working to get rid of the parasite within him. Ironic that the very thing that called the ring to him would be destroyed by it. The ring did not have true sentience it was more of a VI **[1]** almost an AI but not quite thus it did not realize that the target was too young and that it was bonding to the wrong being.

Once the soul shard had been purged the ring tried to continue the bonding to it new charge but the Blood Wards would not give that easily as far as the wards could tell this thing caused it's charge pain. That must mean it is an enemy. As they fought the wards started to lose ground against the ring. A ward was meant to protect an area or target over a long period of time. A lantern ring on the other hand was made to be able to fight short term using all it's power at the same time. Neither was more powerful than the other but the ring could use more power at once. Desperate to protect it's charge the wards reached into the ring to find a weakness and in a way it did. 20 of the original red lantern rings were taken from green lanterns and while they were not more powerful than the other rings but they did contain the original programing of the green ring. The ring that found Harry was one of these but by going so deep into the red ring something happened. The ring being made with powerful blood magic and the wards also being made of blood magic started to merge. When the merger was done it was no longer the blood wards nor the red ring it was a mixture of both with a little of the green lantern ring throw in. The ring would never work for anyone else but it had also gained a unique power source, The ward stone of the blood wards.

Harry felt the pain dissipate taking in huge gulps of air. He started coughing his throat sore from all the screaming. Looking at his right hand he saw the ring from before on his hand taking a closer look he noticed it for lack of a better term felt different. Before it felt like a never ending inferno of hatred and while the hatred was still there it felt muted, damped.

" **Ring charge at 7% charging is necessary."** Ok so he did not imagine the ring talking. "How am I supposed to charge this thing?" He asked nobody not expecting an answer.

" **The ring can be recharged by holding it within proximity to the rings power battery."**

"And where is the power battery?" He asked after a moment of not receiving an answer. Why would he know where this power battery would be. The ring made a small arrow of red light pointing back towards the house he just ran out of. "Of course." He sighed. Walking inside his aunt started screaming at him for bringing water into her recently cleaned floor. "Shut up I will be leaving as soon as I can." He yelled at her god he wished she would shut up. Hearing her cries of outrage become muffled he looked at her to see a red light blocking her mouth following the light he saw it led back to the ring. "I love you." He told the ring.

Following the arrows the ring led him out back reaching a stop he saw the arrow point straight down. "Are you telling me to go to hell or is the battery here?"

" **Power battery located 6 feet below current destination."**

"So it's a dead body." He mused. Looking at the ring he asked. "I don't suppose you have a digging feature?" Not expecting anything to happen he was pleasantly surprised to see a shovel form from the red light and start digging. "Huh! This ring is really convenient."

5 minutes later the whole had been dug and at the center was not a dead body as he expected but a weird looking lantern. "Now how do I charge this thing?" He asked addressing the ring this time expecting an answer.

" **Recite the oath"**

He sighed "And what is the oath?"

The ring flashed for several seconds seemingly at war with itself when it spoke this time in a different voice. " _ **With blood and rage of crimson red. Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead.**_

 _ **Together with our hellish hate we'll burn you all ,**_

 _ **That is your fate!"**_

"Ominous." He smirk before repeating the oath. After he finished the oath he felt a massive surge of power. "Wow!" He thought the ring had power before it was nothing compared to this. Picking up the false lantern battery he started to walk away. The battery was actually the ward stone to the blood wards but when the wards merged with the ring it changed shape to suit the new red lantern. Walking through the house to get to the front door he saw his aunt open her mouth to shout at him but he just held up his ring and her mouth promptly closed.

"Pet! I'm home! What's for dinner?" Called his uncle from the front door. Harry smirked he'd been wanting to do this for years.

"Hey fatass!" He called walking towards the door to leave hoping with every fiber of his being his uncle reacted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DO ME BOY!" His uncle hollered at him his face turning red.

"I said hey FATASS!" He said shouting the last word. His uncle stomped towards him hands outstretched to strangle him. Harry smirked "Temper temper dear uncle." He said mockingly his ring making a large hand to pull him into the air. "It's not good for your health."

His uncle's face had gone from red to white in record time before turning purple. "PUT ME DOWN BOY!"

He shrugged"If you insisted." And the hand promptly disappeared leaving his uncle several feet in the air with nothing holding him up. As he came crashing down the floor actually cracked under his weight.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I don't want to." Walking forward he walked past his uncle's limb body and walked right out the door into the rain. "Hey ring can I fly?"

" **This ring is capable of sustained flight"**

"How fast?"

" **Within a planet's atmosphere you are capable of mach 20. Outside a planet's atmosphere you are capable of lightspeed."**

"What is an atmosphere?" He asked don't judge him he's 8. "And put it in simple words."

" **An atmosphere is a bubble like sphere that keeps air in and allows you to breathe."**

"So wouldn't I die from leaving the planet?" He questioned pointing out the flaw in that idea.

" **Incorrect. Atmospheric conditions can be mimicked by ring."**

"So does this mean you come from space?"

" **Correct I am lantern ring of sector 2834."**

"And what sector are we in now?"

" **We are in sector 2814"**

Lifting off into the air Harry Potter vanished not to seen again on earth for years.

 **Done final story for a while. this was my original story idea i came up with this before any of my other stories. Ironic this was my first idea and i'm writing it last and my last idea i wrote first.**

 **The red lantern corps are a mix between the animated series and the comics. comics in regard to the fact the average red ring can not make constructs. Animated series because it will feature a lot from that series.**

 **Harry will from his own rogue lantern corps 7 members all teens from the lantern cores. Here is a list of what I have.**

 **Harry red**

 **Arisia green**

 **Ghia'ta pink/star sapphire**

 **OC blue**

 **Amon Sur [Abin Sur's son canon] yellow**

 **OC orange**

 **OC violet**

 **Now should harry be with Arisia or Ghia'ta. Vote now on the Rogue Lantern.**

 **[1] VI is a virtual intelligence not quite an AI but very smart**


	2. Green Lantern Of Sector 2815

**Harry is kind of like alan scott he uses magic for his ring. He is not really apart of the red lantern corps but has a ring just like alan. He is also powered by magic. I'm thinking of giving him a unique oath later. Because of this he can feel other emotions than hatred.**

 **One last thing please vote there are two options.**

 **Arisia**

 **And Ghia'ta**

 **Pick one i will not do a harem fic sorry i think they degrade characters.**

 **Also i will be using turians from mass effect so there. I don't own mass effect.**

* * *

Arisia was flying through sector 2836 looking for signs of the supposed red and orange lanterns. When the guardians first said they wished to speak with her about a mission she was ecstatic. She was getting a mission from the guardians themselves, she must of been doing something right than. But she was quickly disappointed when she found out she was checking out one of those false lantern rumors. Every now and then a being with powers like a lantern would show up and a lantern would be sent to check it out. So here she was wasting her time looking for lanterns that don't exist.

She sigh she wished something interesting happened. Seeing a massive flash of light she turned to see a pirate ship attacking a planet. How did she know it was a pirate ship this area had been fairly well known for pirate attacks. Changing her course she went to go take down the pirates.

Half an hour later she was hiding behind a fallen column and She was really regretting not charging her ring before coming in. It was at 30 percent when she landed and now she was at about 10%. Suddenly the heavy fire on her position stopped. Hearing the distinct sound of a lantern ring firing, she peered over the column expecting to see one of her fellow lanterns. She was surprised to see a boy who looked around her age fight the pirates with a red ring! No she could not be sure it was a lantern ring plenty of magical objects were rings.

"You can come out now we know you're there." Called the red lantern? "Look you can come out or we can blast you, You choose. And I really hope you choose option 2."

Holding her hands up she stepped out from behind her cover. "Don't shoot!"

The red lantern raised an eyebrow at her appearance but lowered his ring. "Your a green lantern right?"

Nodding slowly she nodded "yeah I'm green lantern of sector 2815."

"What's a green lantern of sector 2815 doing in sector 2836?" Asked another voice turning around she saw it was a teenage Turian dressed in an orange version of the green lantern uniform. Taking another look at his partner she saw his was the same only red.

She coughed into her hand awkwardly "actually I'm looking for you two." Seeing the confused looked they had she elaborated. "The Guardians heard rumors of two lanterns of different colors being out here and sent me to check it out."

"They sent a little girl to check out a two possibly dangerous individuals?" The red lantern said.

"I can defend myself!" Arisia stated glaring at him. Her age was always a sore point for her. "Plus I'm older than you."

"How do you know that?"

"You're a human from earth right?" Seeing him nod she continued. "Well I'm over 200 earth years old." She told him in 'a matter of fact' tone

"Wow you look good for an old hag." He teased her with a smirk on his face which was only widened by her reaction.

She spluttered out a few words before taking a deep breath. "If you will wait here I have to contact the Guardians." She turned and started floating away trying to keep calm. She held up her ring and contacted Oa "This is green lantern Arisia of sector 2815 reporting in." a few moments later one of the guardians appeared.

" _Green lantern of sector 2815 I assume you have completed your mission?"_ One of the Guardians asked which one she could not tell you she had only seen them twice and they all acted exactly the same.

"Yes sir."

" _So I assume the rumors are just that rumors?"_ He asked clearly expecting the same answer as every other time they investigated one of these rumors.

"Actually sir no there were two lanterns here both red and orange."

" _WHAT!"_ The guardian shouted in alarm. " _Remain here I must call the rest of the council."_

"He seemed cheery."

Turning around she shot him a glare "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

He shrugged, "I have, but I choose to ignore it."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, something she seemed to do a lot today. "How about you tell me how you got you your ring?"

"Why not. I was about 8 and my family was a bunch of assholes. One day I got into a fight with some jackass about him bully a little kid we got in a fight I won. Mommy didn't take well to fatty being put in his place and slashed me across the face. Gave me this bad boy here." He said indicating to the angry red scar on the right side of his face that despite being years old only looked a couple of weeks old. "Got so angry that this ring came to me. Said 'Harry Potter of Earth you have within you great rage welcome to the Red Lantern Corps.'"

She noted that despite seemingly telling her a lot. He really told her nothing except his family hated him and he got his scar in a fight. But other than that nothing not why they hated him or why he lived with them. " _So there is a whole corps of the Red Lanterns."_

"Ganthet sir, I did not know you were listening." She said snapping up straight. Harry gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like kiss ass.

" _It's alright but did I hear you right young man there is a whole corps of red lanterns?"_

"I don't know." He told them. "It said welcome to the red lantern corps but there was no initiation, no other reds, just me. I thought at first that maybe something had gone wrong when I took the ring but when I asked it to take me to the red lantern home base it led me to an empty asteroid field I check for hours but there was nothing there. I guess someone tried to copy the green lanterns and succeed but killed themselves in the process."

Another guardian appeared in hologram. " _And what about your companion. We find it hard to believe that Larfleeze would give up a ring."_

"That is for Zord to tell." Harry told them crossing his arm making his position on telling them his friends secrets clear.

"Well then um.. Zord could you come over here?" Arisia requested embarrassed.

"What?" He asked walking over to them.

" _We would like to know how you got your power ring."_

He clenched his fist in anger. "It was about five years ago."

* * *

 _Alarms were blaring "mommy what's going on?" A young Zord asked an older turian._

" _Sweetie remember that hiding place mommy told you about?" He nodded. "Well I need you to hid in there and don't come out till I come get you. OK." she told him with a teary smile._

 _However on his way there he made a wrong turn and ended up in the science labs. They were working on turning energy into matter that's why they went to the planet it was giving off a massive energy signature. "Mommy!" Zord called out looking around afraid the lights had not stopped flashing and it was starting to scare him. "Mommy where are you?" The door to the lab was violently ripped opened. Revealing a monster of orange energy. Running away to the back corner near the energy converter. Zord found himself trapped against the wall. The beast smashed the device with it's tail. The shrapnel cutting Zord across the face causing a single drop of blood to fall on the scanner._

" ** _DNA locked beginning energy conversion."_** _The previously smashed machine turned on sucking the beast into it in a flash of light._

 _Covering his eyes the young turian lowered his hand to see a small orange ring and a weird looking lantern. Walking up to it he picked up the ring before it glowed and set itself on his finger. Suddenly the ship shook looking around he saw a massive column of fire heading towards him. Closing his eyes in fear the fire enveloped him._

* * *

"The next thing I remember was waking up in a debris field. I looked for a while but found no one." His face turned angry. "Do you know the name of the being who did it?"

" _Yes his name is larfleeze a scum who managed to harness the power of the orange light the power of greed we spent centuries trying to stop him. But everyone he killed merely joined his corps."_

Arisia eyes widened in horror. "You mean.."

" _The being that attacked you was one of his victims. I'm sorry to say that your family most likely suffered the same fate."_

"Why couldn't you stop him?" Zord gritted out.

" _We tried but as he used greed, his ring naturally contained more power, the power of a thousand green lanterns. We managed to negotiate a treaty with him he would stay in the vega system and we would stay out."_

"So you let how many innocent people die?" He roared furious at the supposed guardians for letting people die.

" _More would have died if we did not make peace."_ Ganthet said trying to calm him down.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder taking a deep breath he straightened out. "Sorry I'm just angry about what he did. Unlike over here I have trouble controlling my temper."

" _Didn't you say you were powered by rage?"_

"I am but I have had the ring for 5 years I learned to control it."

Ganthet seemed to be struck with an idea. " _I know, why don't you two join Arisia to patrol her sector. She is young and inexperienced she could use the aid."_ Harry raised an eyebrow they didn't really think he did not see what they wanted right. Not that he blamed them two lanterns each using different parts of the emotional spectrum and incredibly volatile emotions at that, he would suspicious too.

"Okay." he shrugged not like he had anything to hide anyway.

" _Good I am glad we could solve this situation peacefully."_ Ganthet smiled before blinking out. Harry supposed it was rare the problems they dealt with were ever resolved peacefully.

"So want to go grab a bit to eat?" Harry asked after a minute.

"I don't see why not."

"Sure."

"Great." Harry's ring enveloped him in a red light when it clear his outfit had changed now he was wearing a black pair of boots with a pair of jeans the same color, a black t-shirt with a red jacket that had a black stripe on the left side with a circle at chest level holding the red lantern emblem. **[1]** "let's go.

* * *

 **Done in one day bitches.**

 **[1] ben 10's outfit from alien force in red and black with a red lantern symbol replacing the 10.**


	3. Emerald Knights

"Get back here so I can kill you!" Arisia yelled she chased a laughing Harry her hair a bright fluorescent pink.

"That doesn't sound too good for my health plus pink looks good on you."

"I will kill you!"

"Green lantern of sector 2815 please respond!"

Arisia immediately stopped chasing the annoying red lantern. "Salaak what's the matter?" It was the lantern who managed all archives for lanterns.

"There was an attack on a lantern she's dead and the Guardians are calling all the lanterns to Oa."

"Ok I'll be right there." Before she could leave Salaak spoke again.

"They also requested you bring the other 2 lanterns. Salaak out." He informed her before blinking out.

"Wow I don't think the Guardians have ever called all the lanterns together before." She whispered to herself worried.

"Everything alright?" Inquire Harry floating over.

"Yeah the Guardians are calling a meeting of all the lanterns and they want you two to come along." She told him with a worried look in her eyes.

"I'm guessing that's not normal?"

"I may be the newest lantern but I have never heard of the Guardians calling all of them together like this."

"Well then let's get going."

"Oh and Harry one more thing."

"What's that."

"This!" She shouted kicking him in the shin. "That's for my hair."

"Ow!"

* * *

Running through the halls trying to find her way to the meeting hall she ran into another fork in the road. "Why is this place so confusing!" She shouted in frustration. Before her ring started pulling her along. "Wait up, hold on." She called barely managing to keep up with the ring. The ring led her to a large door realizing that the ring was leading her to hall she quietly opened the door hoping to sneak in without anyone noticing.

"How did we get here before you?" Asked a voice behind her. She jumped and glared at the two lanterns that stood out greatly among all the green. Their red and orange a stark contrast to all the green.

"Not funny!" She whisper shouted turning around to face the front only to bump into someone. "Sorry." She apologized before seeing who it was.

"It's alright." Dismissed Hal Jordan. "But cutting it a bit close aren't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She just flushed in embarrassment it would be just her luck to make a fool out of herself in front of her crush.

"...Needless to say we are all shock and saddened by the news of Ardakian Trawl's death. She was a brave and gallant green lantern and her deeds will long be remembered. But we must put aside our grievances for the threat at hand." holding up his hand the Guardian released Ardakian's ring which floated to the middle of the room projecting an image down. "We know from her ring that her attackers were shadow demons. Soulless creatures from the antimatter universe. We have not seen these creatures since the great crisis. They came from a rift in our sun." the image changed to show the surface of the Oan sun and the shadow demons emerging. "a portal that led directly from their universe to ours."

"We take it this was no mere anomaly?" asked Sinestro doubting they would all be called together if it was.

"No, we were able to make a detailed analysis through her ring." face becoming even more grim he continued. "There is no mistake the demons were sent by Krona." the lanterns started murmuring in worry they all knew who Krona was.

"I'm sorry but who is Krona?" asked Harry being one of the only ones lost on the Identity of the being.

"Krona is a former Guardian who went against the laws of the universe and created the antimatter universe billions of years ago." the image in the ring changed once more showing a very tall Guardian who crossed his arms and glared at everything. "He nearly destroyed all of creation."

Another Guardian started to speak. "As punishment he was turned into disembodied energy and scattered throughout the cosmos." the Guardian flew through the image turning it into smoke which scattered to an invisible wind. "But it seems has reconstituted himself in the antimatter universe. Bringing the shadow demons under his control."

Once more another Guardian spoke. "We sense this is only the beginning that Krona means to use our sun the very center of the universe as a portal to attack us." several lanterns flew through space to the sun. "we have sent a squadron of green lanterns to the sun to monitor the situation. They will be setting up observation platforms to conserve energy." the lanterns started to build massive towers to watch the sun.

"Meanwhile all important documents will be moved from Oa to the broome-kane star cluster for safe keeping. We will need all lanterns to keep a close watch on the sun while we evacuate."

All the Lanterns' eyes widened none of them in all the years, for some decades they had been in the green Corps had ever heard of the Guardians leaving Oa. "We have already removed the book of Oa our most sacred text next shall be the library."

"You have got to be kidding me." Kilowog muttered in disbelief and no one could blame him the Guardians were always seen to be fearless. And now they were so worried they were evacuating the planet.

"Surely you're overestimating this threat, these precautions seem rather extraordinary."

"We take this threat very seriously Sinestro, he vowed to destroy Oa and we have no doubt he will try."

"I get that but why are me and Zord here not that we're not willing to help but I don't see why we were called there is not much we could do that the rest of the Corps could not."

"Your rings unlike our own do not use willpower. Krona was there when we harnessed it he knows how to defend against it. Unlike your own rings which he has never encountered before. We are hoping that he will be caught off guard long enough for us to defeat him." He then addressed the rest of the Corps. "We recommend you charge your rings immediately as we will be removing the battery soon."

* * *

"Let those who worship evil's might beware my power green lanterns light." Laira chanted charging her ring before flying off. With two more lanterns stepping up.

Arisia watched Laira fly off being shoved ahead by another lantern. "Sorry about this kid, I like to train the recruits a little before having them face armageddon."

"It is a little overwhelming." She admitted.

"Yeah well nothing like the end of all life as we know it to get you used to being a lantern." Zord joked. "Next week they face the evil versions of themselves from another universe for a warm up."

"Been there done that." Hal dismissed with a wave of his.

Harry chuckled before stopping "Oh my god he's not kidding." he said after seeing the look on his face.

The line moved again shoving Arisia into Hal. "You ok?" he asked understanding if she was nervous.

"Fine." she blushed before glaring at the other two who were silently laughing at her. "It's just that two months ago I was sitting in class trying to figure out a physics problem, now I'm facing the end of the universe."

"Yeah that's the way it is." Hal agreed remembering how he got his ring.

"But the thing is why me, I'm just a student, a nobody really." She asked fiddling with her ring.

"You not a nobody you're my friend which automatically makes you the second coolest person to exist." Harry said comforting her putting one arm around her shoulder. "Sorry Zord you're number three." he apologized to the turian.

Hal chuckled in amusement. "I'm sure Avra felt the same."

"Avra?" she had not heard of him.

"The first green lantern." stepping forward he moved with the line once more. "It's one of the first stories you learn. I guess we got a little side tracked." He said thinking of recent events.

"To quote scripture: the first one given a ring was not the first lantern. The first was Avra." Hal then went to explain the first story of the book of Oa. How the last of the first four lantern rings instead of choosing one of the many warrior that had gathered. It instead choose a simple scribe someone who had no battle experience. About how when the lanterns were first dispatched to fight against a massive armada he was nervous and how the other lanterns had to protect him. Until one of them died and they were forced to retreat and hid in an asteroid. "The other two wanted to give up and flee. Believing even with the power the Guardians gave them they were no match for such an army. But Avra had more faith in the Guardians refusing to give up, he charged out into battle and fought until he did something amazing. He created the first construct ever to be made. Using the sword forged by his ring he tore through the invading army. The other two seeing what he had done had gained renewed faith and attacked making their own constructs. Together they destroyed the army. In time new lanterns were chosen, new ring were forged and avra taught them what he had learned. But eventually even he could no longer fight and his ring was passed on. What was once a unique innovation became a way for all, a way of will." holding his ring up he finished the story. "Believe me they each have quite a history."

"So being a green lantern basically means being too stupid to know when to quit?" Zord asked.

Hal laughed. "Yeah pretty much."

Arisia gazed down at her ring in awe wondering what history this ring had. "Come on missy it ain't a wedding ring." looking up she saw Kilowog standing there.

"Right sorry." apologized before rushing up the steps to charge her ring.

"She the new one?" Kilowog asked Hal.

"Arisia meet Kilowog our kindly drill instructor." Hal introduced.

"Hello." She said meekly intimidated by his huge size.

"First real combat?" he asked looking her over.

"Yeah." she admitted. It was true, sure she dealt with a couple pirates. But that was it no real threat to her and even then she had both Harry and Zord backing her up who could easily deal with what she could not.

"Don't worry rookie, this won't be half as bad as bootcamp." he said teasing her.

"Well then I would hate to see boot camp." Harry told them.

"Really I would love to." Zord said typical turian military mentality shining through.

"In brightest day in black night…."

* * *

Leaving the power station they made their way to the satellites orbiting the sun. "I have heard of Kilowog."

"Really what horror stories have they told you?" Asked Hal a small smile on his face it was always funny hearing the rumors about him. Some of the older lanterns went out of their way to make up stories about him to scare new recruits.

"I heard someone died."

Hal roared with laughter. "Don't believe everything you heard kid. Kilowog is a cakewalk compared to Deegan."

"Deegan?" Hal then told her story of how he was the trainer before Kilowog who while extraordinarily hard on recruits he did care for them and the reason he was so hard on them was because he did not want them to die. He would rather they hated him and lived than loved him and die. And that he was also the source of Kilowog's infamous word poozer.

"Wow so Kilowog isn't as scary as he looks?"

"Nah you'll survive Kilowog it only took me about three or four fights. But watch out for his left." He advised.

"Sounds like fun. Hope you enjoy it Arisia." Harry teased.

"I hate you both."

"Thank you." Zord said putting his hand over his heart, with the turian equivalent of a smile.

"Why don't you three go head I want to take a look around." Harry told them he did not like cramped spaces.

As Harry flew off the others looked at him strangely. "Harry has never liked cramped spaces something to do with his past I think." Zord explained it was something he had realized over the years he had known him.

They shrugged and continued on it was his business. An hour later they joined him outside patrolling. "Any action?" Hal asked flying up to the red lantern.

"Nothing big only about three demons easily dealt with."

"Good." Hal said he was glad that nothing had gone wrong but at the same time the waiting was killing him. "Shame you missed the rest of story ti- look out!" Hal used his ring to shove Harry out of the way before blasting a demon with his ring. It took several seconds for a single blast to kill the demons. Taking two of them out. Hal advised them to extend their shields.

"Right." Arisia nodded nervous. If Harry was caught of guard what chance did she have.

Several dozen demons had emerged from the sun and started to circle the lanterns. "Any ideas?" Zord asked looking at the demons.

"Yea one." Harry told them.

"And what's that?" Hal asked trying to keep an eye on as many demons as possible.

He smirked "Hit em till they die!" he yelled before attacking them.

Good plan." Hal said joining him.

"Simple but effective." Sinestro agreed joining the fight. "Behind you!" he called blasting a demon that was sneaking up on Arisia.

She was doing fairly well throughout the fight defending herself even taking out a couple of demons but eventually her inexperience in fight got her hit.

"Ahhh!" She cried out in pain the demon tearing through her shields hitting her but they did their job they stopped the demon from killing her outright.

"ARISIA!" Harry shouted rushing over to her side blasting any demon that came near. But like sharks in water they smelled blood and circled for the kill.

"Get back!" He hollered blasting them but they just kept attacking soon he could not hold them off anymore forming a shield around them. Soon all he could see was darkness as the demons slowly broke through his shield. It seems the Guardians were right the demons were made to kill green lanterns as they were nowhere near as effect on his shield as the theirs.

Finally one of them broke through and hit Arisia giving her a severe burn across the chest. That was the breaking point for Harry. "I said get BACK!" He roared his shield turning into a wave of pure destruction eliminating over a dozen demons at once. Several dozen more attacked hoping to taking him out fast. He opened his mouth to roar but no sound came out instead it was a stream of plasma and napalm. Easily destroying half of the demons Harry's aura had also changed before it was a bright red similar to the green lanterns. Now it was more like a cloak of fire burning anything that came near. Harry attacked every demon that came out of sun easily destroy over a hundred. Snapping out of his daze Sinestro grabbed Arisia and flew her into a nearby lantern station.

* * *

Waking was a disorienting feeling she felt like she had been hit by two buses going in the opposite direction.

"Careful you took quite the hit." turning her head she saw Sinestro standing by a window looking out at the sun.

Suddenly her eyes widened as the day's events came back to her. "What happened with Krona and demons and is Harry alright she asked the last thing she remembered being Harry standing between her and a dozen demons.

"The green lanterns have all gone out to join the fight it seems it won't be too long now till Krona shows." Sinestro informed her. "And as for your boyfriend he is fine if angry."

"He is not my boyfriend!" she nearly shouted at him.

But Sinestro just chuckled. "Ah young love."

"What do you mean angry Harry is always angry?" she asked his earlier words coming back to her. Plus choosing to ignore the second comment.

It seems after you were injured the demons surrounded you. Harry put a shield and it seemed just when it was about to fall he got very angry and roared plasma at the demons vaporizing them. After that he went on a rampage he is still at it three hours later as you can see."he said indicating to the flashes of red coming from around the sun.

"Sinestro!" Hal called phasing into the room. "The sensor just pick up a massive spike in the dead center of the sun."

Staring out a sun in shock Tomar-Re spoke "we have visible confirmation. It is enormous!"

"So I guess this is the blackest night everyone is always talking about huh?" Arisia said staring at the sun in shock as a massive solar flare jumped across the surface.

"No my dear. Merely the dusk."

As the portal from the antimatter universe open a massive wave of energy passed through the area destroying the satellites. Flying down to join the other lanterns they gazed in shock as Krona emerged with a roar standing as tall as the sun. Right up until a red blur slammed into his face sending barely affecting him but affect him it did.

What are you poozers standing around for? Are you gonna let a kid do all the ass kicking?" asked Kilowog before attacking the herd of demons emerging from the sun the other lanterns following in suit.

Harry blasted another herd of demons with his ring annihilating them. "Having fun?" Asked Sinestro as he and Hal flew by.

"Yeah this is amazingly therapeutic." he answered with some his usual cheery tone his rage having come back down to manageable levels but nowhere near gone.

"Thing you can get another shot like before on him? Our ring don't seem to affect him." it seemed he also came ready to fight green lanterns as he did not even notice when the entire Corps blasted him in the chest. Lucky for them they had a red and orange lantern. Who seem far more effect against the demons than the entire Corps.

"No I got lucky and caught him by surprise. He is wary of me now, his demons block at every turn."

* * *

"Everyone I got an idea!" Hal called to the others over his ring.

"What is it Jordan I'm a little busy here?" Kilowog asked as he smashed another group of demons.

"We aren't doing anything against Krona no matter what we throw at him. He was ready for us but we weren't for him."

"So what you want us to give up? Not happening!"

"No I think we should use something he wasn't expecting. Two lanterns that aren't green."

"What?"

"Listen those two have done more than the rest of us combine. If we can give them an opening we might be able to send him packing into the sun."

The green lanterns quickly formed a wall with Harry and Zord falling in behind them. "We only got one shot at this let's make it count!" and with that the lanterns charged forward blast any demons that came close. "NOW!" Hal shouted as the punched an opening through to Krona.

Charging forward with a roar the two of them blasted him with all their might using up half their rings charge in the process. But it worked Krona was sent reeling into the sun.

As the lanterns cheered Sinestro noticed something wrong. "NO! NO! NO! NO! Everyone back now." but it was too late Krona brought his hands up and crushed over a hundred lanterns. As their rings flew by the others looked down in grief.

"Wait he is antimatter right?" Arisia asked before continuing. "The only way to destroy antimatter with matter. If we can hit him with something of equal or greater mass we can end this."

"What do you want to do throw a planet at him?" Kilowog asked skeptically.

"Why not? He wants Oa so badly, why don't we give it to him?"

Sinestro and Hal exchanged looks "Kid you just earned your stripes."

She perked up at that before Krona rose behind her with a roar. "Everyone back to Oa. Now!" turning everyone started back to the lantern home world.

Before noticing Harry and Zord staying behind. "Kids what are you doing we need to get out of here."

"You go we can hold him off for as long as possible." Zord said face grim.

Hal was about to object before his face turned serious. "Thank you."

As he flew off Zord turned to Harry, "You got a plan of attack?"

"Yeah! I got a plan. Attack!" he roared before charging the herds of demons.

* * *

As the Green Lanterns reached Oa they turned back and saw Krona's approach had slowed to a near stop Harry and Zord doing their job of keeping him busy. "We got to do this in one shot or it's over ok!" every lantern blasted the planet with their rings forming a barrier around the planet as they moved it towards Krona he finally noticed them. But it was too late the planet caught him and started hurling him towards the sun if he was not weakened from his fight with Harry and Zord, plus the hit from them which took him into the sun earlier, maybe he could have escaped but at this point he was too weak. With a final cry of defiance he burned up into nothing.

* * *

"While the we rebuild Oa we will be using this asteroid as a base of operations."

"We also have to thank the aid given to us by the Red Lantern Harry Potter and the Orange Lantern Zord. Without them we may not have prevailed this day." Ganthet said pointing to the two foreign lanterns. "And we must not forget the young girls who had the brilliance to use the very planet of the green lanterns to defeat our enemy." the book of Oa glowed before flipping to two new pages, one of Harry and Zord fighting against Krona and another of Arisia leading the charge of pushing the planet at Krona.

"Looks like you guys got your own stories now." Hal whispered to them proudly.

"Does this mean I can skip bootcamp?" she asked hopefully.

"Not a chance poozer." Kilowog said walking up behind her patting her on the back nearly knocking her to the ground.

"Have fun with that." Zord laughed at her. She glared at the laughing turian before turning her glare on Harry who was also laughing.

"I don't know why you two are laughing you going through it as well." Sinestro told them with a slight smirk, stopping their laughter immediately.

"You can't make we aren't Green Lanterns!" Harry stuttered in fear backing away.

"Come on Harry, it will fun." Arisia grinned turn around was fair play.

"Never!" He shouted before turning to Zord. "Run!" they took off hoping to escape however Harry felt something grab his leg. Following the construct he saw Arisia smiling at him. "Let me go!" he ordered pulling on the construct.

"Come on poozers we have a planet to rebuild." Kilowog told the others flying off. "Let's leave the lovebirds." Both Harry and Arisia suddenly appeared on opposite ends of the clearing.

The green lanterns laughed flying off.

"Hey Arisia could you do me a favor?" Harry requested walking up to her.

"What?"

"Could you catch me?" he asked before collapsing to the ground. Arisia rushed up to him in worry looking him over for an unseen injury. Before hearing him snore she gave soft smile he was just exhausted. It sense he had been fighting for over 7 hours straight she used her ring to pick him up and carry him to the impromptu infirmary.

* * *

 **If people complain about Harry's ring doing more damage than a green lantern's against Krona it is because Krona was almost entirely made of yellow energy making green rings way less effective than they should have been against him and the demons. While Harry and Zord do not have that weakness so they can do way more damage to both.**

 **Poor Ghia'ta no one has voted for just her but the pole still going on vote. But I am starting build the romance between Arisia and Harry. So hurry. Also NO HAREM I feel the need to emphasize this as several people asked for that.**

 **No Mogo did not appear that is deliberate as A: Harry and Zord made that unnecessary. B: I'm slightly basing this off the cartoon the animated series.**

 **Thank you to everyone who review.**

 **pappy old guy: thank you i always worry i'm going to fast.**

 **Indigo: i already have an idea for that and no it is not a former criminal yes they are apart of the corps.**


	4. Death On The Frontier

**I increased the number of green lanterns because the thought of 3600 of them watching all of guardian space is ridiculous. Considering they watch over the whole universe. So I upped the number.**

 **Jashava: I completely agree with you but I am not an ass that does a poll then disregards it because I want to. My original plan was exactly as you said Ghia'ta with him but I was not sure if people would like that so I did a poll and now I'm going to stick with it. The poll won't be over until at least chapter 6-7 so you still have time for it to change but it is not likely. most people like Arisia more because they know of her and know more about her. Unlike Ghia'ta who is very unknown.**

* * *

Harry was in the middle of a fight in the heart of the London branch of the goblin kingdom. After five nearly six years away from earth Hal had managed to convince him to visit. Of course with his luck the goblins had decided to send an owl to the absent Boy-Who-Lived telling him that if did not show up to Gringotts in Diagon alley in three weeks his family fortune would be forfeit. Naturally, they did not expect him to respond as he had been absent for over five years so when he showed they were noticeably angry. He then called them out on their plan pissing them off so much so that the leader of the English branch of goblin nation challenged him to a duel no wands only one weapon that was chosen at random. Naturally the goblin expected himself to win with ease he was a warrior born and raised. The best warrior of the goblin nation and wizards were infamous for not knowing how to fight without a wand. Harry, on the other hand, was trained by one of the greatest trainers in the universe Kilowog who had decades of experience against beings that would make the goblin king shit himself. Even without his ring, his magical powers were still incredibly powerful merging them with the ring years ago caused his raw power to shoot through the roof. And training with Kilowog forced to learn how to harness that without his ring. He was as Hal put it, 'a Jedi' with his powers. He could move objects with his mind, use minor telepathic abilities to control the weak minded. Harry pointed out with his use of anger he was more of a sith especially with his favoring of the color red.

But the point was he did stand a fair chance of winning, in fact, the odds were in his favor.

Avoiding a blow from the goblin king he lashed out with the kusarigama he was given there was no way this was not rigged. Luckily as a lantern, you got used to using weird weapons. Clipping the goblin in the shoulder he smirked using his magic he jammed the weapon in the crack in the armor before pulling dragging the goblin towards him. Goblin armor was near unbreakable with their magic and forging techniques. The only things that would normally break it was another goblin forged item. Bad news for them as to make things fair for their 'honor' he had to be given a weapon of equal quality to the king because the king could not use a poorly made weapon to fight. This ended up being the goblin's undoing as his armor could be damaged and Harry managed to pull him close before wrapping the chain of his weapon around his neck choking him.

"I believe I win." he gloated holding the goblin slightly in the air away from him so it could not pull a last-minute trick.

"Winner Heir Potter." Gritted out the goblin referee loathing evident in his voice.

"So how much did I win again?" Asked Harry as if he did not know.

"The equivalent to your entire family fortune." the goblin glare and if looks could kill Harry would 6 feet under dead and buried. Harry had to offer something up for the glory of battling the goblin king. The reason so few wizards took the risk against a goblin is that if you lose everything you own is taken. But if you win you get all that back and more.

As he left Gringotts with a slight skip in his step Harry's ring began to flash holding his hand up it floated over to him sliding onto his finger. "Yes."

Hal appeared in a hologram. _"Harry the Guardians want to meet with us about our last mission."_

"On my way." flying up into the sky the wizards did not pay him a passing glance, flying was not that strange to them.

"So why have the guardians called us here?" Harry asked landing next to Hal.

"Oh, I don't know maybe it was because you punch a diplomat in the face," Arisia said exasperated she had seen the Guardians more in the last month of her teaming up with Hal that she had in the other five months she had been a lantern.

As the Guardians descended from the ceiling Appa spoke for them in frustration. "Green Lantern Hal Jordan of sector 2814 we have received a claim from the viceroy of Demrick 7. That when we sent you to oversee the peace conference that you punched him in the face."

"No sir I punched him in the stomach."

"Then I punched him in the face." Harry added.

"This is inexcusable behavior for a green lantern-"

"Sir he was using his diplomatic immunity to hide his slave trade."

Ganthet spoke up in his defense. "To be fair Green Lantern Hal Jordan turned out to be correct."

"That is not the point the point is-" He was interrupted by the dome above opening a green lantern ring landing with a soft click.

Everyone was silent. "Listen," Hal said picking up the ring. "We can argue till the sun dies about if I was right or wrong but right now we have a dead green lantern on our hands."

"Salaak whose ring is this?" Kilowog asked placing the ring on his scanner.

"Green Lantern metem."

"Never heard of him."

"Salaak, display guardian space." Order Appa and a holographic display showed green lantern space. "There are 36000 green lanterns that protect Guardian space each one is assigned a sector this is the Lantern Corps."

"This part we know." whispered Hal to the others.

"Salaak show homeworld of frontier lantern Metem."

"Frontier lantern?" Kilowog asked. "I've never heard of them."

This is the edge of guardian space, we have seeded lanterns out there but they are far and few between. The distance makes communications ….sporadic at best."

"Well, then who trains them?" Kilowog asked every green lantern had been trained even Harry and Zord got basic training when they met the rest of the corps.

"They receive limited instructions from their rings."

"And what are this places here." Hal asked pointing to the circles normally near where a green lantern was based.

"These are places where we have lost communication with the green lantern."

"You mean?"

"Yes, unfortunately, they are dead."

"And you just sit there and do nothing!" Hal nearly shouted.

"And you did not see fit to inform us of these lantern deaths." Salaak asked worried about how many lanterns may have died because of this.

"There is nothing that can be done right now." Appa informed them. "Even flying at top speed you would not reach the frontier for 6 months." he calmly told them. "We are formulating a plan now."

"We can't wait for you to come up with a plan! Green Lanterns are DYING!"

"We Guardians are not on trial here YOU are." He shouted close to losing composure.

"Appa Ali Apsa." Ganthet intervened in a calm tone hoping to keep everyone from letting their rage control them and do something they may regret. "This has been an eventful meeting. Perhaps a period of refreshment is in order."

Flying to the mess hall Hal sighed in relief. "Thanks for getting me out of there Ganthet another minute and I-"

"Might have something incredibly stupid." Kilowog finished. "Yeah, that ship sailed a loooong time ago Jordan."

"A really long time ago." Harry added. "Like so long ago I think it was before you even joined the lantern corps. So long-"

"I get it!" Hal interrupted Harry's speech. The others laughed even Arisa let out a giggle. Mumbling about disrespectful brats, he turned to follow Ganthet only to see they were not head the right way. "I know I haven't been on Oa for a while but isn't the commissary the other way?"

"It is but I thought we would take the more scenic route." flying over one of the many domes surrounding the planet Ganthet slowed to halt as the dome opened revealing a ship inside.

"What is that?" Hal asked in amazement it was beautiful.

"Oh, that." Ganthet said acting surprised. "An experimental prototype powered green energy itself."

"Holy crap!" Kilowog muttered.

"How fast?" Hal inquired casually as if everyone didn't already know what he was planning.

"Potentially the fastest ship in the universe."

"Potentially?"

"The ship is so fast, that the nav computer is an actual AI."

"By the Spirits!" Zord whispered that was fast.

"Don't even think about it Jordan!" Kilowog said before Hal could do anything. "I know what's going through your mind and this is not one of your earth jet thingys."

"Come on I take it out for a spin, work the bugs out and take it to the frontier." Hal insisted.

"It is much too risky and all Guardians must be in agreement." Ganthet informed them before floating off to the commons.

"They why show us it?" Kilowog asked he thought maybe they were going to take it out but apparently not.

"I told you, my friends, we are merely taking the scenic route."

An hour later after the meeting with the council was done Hal was sneaking into the dome shown to him before by Ganthet. He walked through the halls sneaking past security only to bump into something right outside the ship. "So what was the plan take the ship, find the killer come home be the big hero?" Kilowog asked blocking the ramp.

"You forgot get the girl, there is probably a girl involved somewhere." He added jokingly. Before turning serious. "Don't try and stop me."

"Stop you!" Kilowog snorted. "I'm coming with you! Forgetting something?" He asked pulling two Lantern Batteries out for behind his back.

Hal smiled. "Good I could always use a sidekick." He joked.

Kilowog laughed. "Sidekick! Jordan I have been saving your ass since boot camp!"

"Keep telling yourself that." walking to the ship they looked around in amazement it was amazing.

"You late." An annoyed voice said from the side. "You were due here five minutes ago."

Turning they saw Harry, Arisa and Zord all seated around the dining table. Harry then grinned. "Now let's go! Your dumbass probably tripped an alarm."

Hal opened his mouth to object before remembering the smashed sentry outside the door. "Good point." He rushed into the cockpit of the ship.

Harry and Hal exchanged looks. "Have I ever said that Ganthet is my favorite Guardian?" Harry asked.

"Once or twice."

"Well let me repeat that he is my favorite Guardian." The cockpit was amazing as someone who had been all around the galaxy he knew how advance some of this tech was. Hell some of it was beyond anything he had ever seen.

"She is beautiful." Hal said running a hand over the console.

 _"Please define beautiful?"_ the ship's AI asked popping up on the console.

"Wow, there really is an AI. I thought Ganthet was messing with us for a second." Zord said after all most ships could be navigated by a single program. The most advanced needed only a really basic VI. An AI, those were miles ahead of any VI in processing power.

"Hello there Aya," Hal said in a flirty tone. While the others rolled their eyes they had learned a long time ago if it was, looked or sounded female, Hal would flirt with it. "I'm Hal Jordan, this is Kilowog, Arisia, Zord and Harry Potter. We are your new best friends and we would like to learn how to fly you."

"AI does not spell Aya. It spells I-E." Kilowog pointed out.

"But Aya is a pretty name, a pretty name for a pretty girl." Arisia was reminded why she had a crush on him. Hal could flirt with someone and make it seem like a casual conversation. That he was not flirting with you but just stating facts.

"Don't you ever stop?" Kilowog asked looking up towards the ceiling in exasperation only Hal Jordan would flirt with an AI and succeed.

" _Designation Aya accepted._ " the AI acknowledged.

"Now Aya." Hal began shooting Kilowog a look. "Would you like to play a game?"

 _"What kind of game?"_ the AI asked curiously.

"Joyride." Hal told her? It sounded female but that could just be ring translation.

The AI seemed to consider this for a moment. _"How does one play...joyride?"_ the AI asked as everyone let out a sigh of relief if the robot had refused they would have screwed.

* * *

"I disagree we don't even know if this lantern killer even-" Appa was cut off by an exclamation.

"Look!" gazing up they saw the interceptor fly overhead.

Appa's eyes narrowed "Jordan."

"You idiot you just flew over the Guardians meeting center!" Harry told Hal as he flew into the upper atmosphere.

Hearing a knocking on the window they turned to see Appa knocking on the window glaring at them. "Land this ship right this instant Hal Jordan!" Appa order voice slightly muffled by the glass.

"Aya we need to leave now!"

 _"But ultra warp protocol demands at least another 23 minutes of calculations."_ the AI informed them.

"Listen Aya, we need to leave now make the jump anyway." Harry told the AI seeing the guardians getting closer to completely losing their tempers.

 _"But-"_

"Aya listen this is a threat out there that is killing green lanterns we need to help them at the coordinates I gave you." Hal told her desperate to get out of here.

" _It is dangerous to_ _bypass protocol like that."_ the AI informed them.

"Aya we are lanterns our jobs are dangerous." Hal told her. "Aya please." He begged.

The AI disappeared from the screen and several formulas flashed across the screen. In a flash of green energy, the ship was gone.

As they entered ultra warp the ship started to shake. "Aya what is happening?" Hal asked holding on to his seat.

 _"It seems improper ultra warp jump has caused us enter an unstable ultra warp. disintegration imminent."_ the machine informed them calmly.

"Nice going Jordan any other bright ideas?" Kilowog asked as he prepared to be disintegrated.

"Just one!" He said jumping to the pilot's seat. "Aya does ship have manual control?"

 _"Yes but-"_

"Just do it!" He ordered cutting the AI off. As the steering wheel appeared, Hal rammed them out of ultra warp by slowing them down.

"This is frontier space?" Kilowog asked in shock it was beautiful.

"Wonder what the odds are of me making that dinner with Carol?" Hal asked leaning back into his seat.

"A billion light years away and that's what you thinking about, man this girl has got you good." Kilowog said amazed at what was on his mind.

"What no she does not got me." Hal denied.

"Whipped!" Harry coughed into his hand as the Zord laughed. Arisia looked down she knew she had no chance with Hal, but this really hammered the point home.

 _"Attention green lantern ring detected within the vicinity."_ Aya announced to the crew.

"We got a live one, Hal."

 _"But not for long he has engaged in a firefight and is currently losing."_ Aya told them.

"Then get ready guys this has officially become a rescue mission." Hal told them all business now.

 _"There is another thing Green Lantern Hal Jordan."_

"What is it Aya?"

 _"The energy signature attacking the green lantern has a match within my database."_

"Well, what is it?" Kilowog asked.

 _"It is very similar to Red Lantern Harry Potter's ring."_

* * *

 **Done and yes Harry will go to Hogwarts.**


	5. The Red Lanterns

**I change something, before everyone knew it was Harry's aunt that gave him his scar because he told them now no one but zord knows as he just told them a story about getting in a fight.**

* * *

"What do you mean the same energy signature as Harry?" Hal asked refusing to believe he heard right.

" _I did not say the same I said very similar Red Lantern Harry Potter's ring has an anomaly within it that gives a unique energy signature."_ Aya calmly explained not seeing what was wrong with what she said.

"Yeah I heard that but are you sure?" Kilowog asked most of the corps thought that Harry and his ring were a fluke a successful attempt to create a lantern ring but failed to make more, or died in the process.

" _I am Positive Green Lantern Kilowog I ran the scan two hundred forty three times before informing you."_

"Look we can figure out why someone else has a similar ring to Harry latter. but right now that lantern down there is going to die."

The ship flew down to the planet just in time to blast the Red Lantern trying to kill the Green Lantern. Flying out of the ship Hal and Kilowog were blasted away by the duo of Red's. "Holy crap! They really are Red Lanterns." Kilowog exclaimed he had been doubtful about what Aya had said.

"Yes now prepare to die! And taste the power of the Red Lanterns!" The one that looked like an over inflated beach ball said blasting them with his ring.

"Taste my power Jackass!" the beach ball was sent flying by a red construct knocking him into the air. The humanoid red lantern turned around to see three other Lanterns one was Green but the other two were Orange and RED! What was a Red Lantern doing with a Green. But he did not recognize him and of such a young kid becoming a Red would have gotten around to the other Lanterns.

"What are you doing with a Green Lantern?" the beach ball snarled once he recovered.

"Seducing their women." Harry said sarcastically before blasting the beach ball once more but this time he was ready and blasted back matching him. "Not bad for an overgrown beach ball." Harry complemented before sending a surge of magic through his ring over charging his blast causing it to break the stalemate. "But not good enough."

While Harry and the others dealt with the beach ball, the other Red Lantern snuck off to deal with Hal and Kilowog.

"I'll draw his fire you get this guy to medbay." Hal told Kilowog ducking behind a pillar his ring flashing as it was on low battery.

"Yeah and what do want written on your tombstone?" Kilowog asked.

"He spent the rest of his very long life making sure his ring was charged." Hal joked before flying off drawing the Red Lantern after him.

"I think he's down." Zord commented as the red lantern laid face down in the dirt.

"God I hope this is not a sign of how good all Red Lanterns are or I might just join the Greens." Harry said kind of embarrassed about how easy another Red Lantern went down. Lifting off into the air they head back to the interceptor halfway there a massive blast of green energy fired off into the sky. "We should probably hurry up." Harry said picking up speed Zord and Arisia following in suit.

* * *

"What was that?" Arisa asked Kilowog as they landed.

"Hot shot here," he said indicating to the Green lantern slung over his shoulder. "Thought it would be a good idea to using the ship's power battery to send that Red Lantern on a little trip." they shot the unconscious lantern a look even Harry wasn't that crazy, maybe.

Entering the ship they waited for Hal to wake. "So any idea where those other Reds came from?" Kilowog asked.

Harry wasn't able to respond as Arisia jumped to his defence. "You can't think Harry was apart of this!"

"Whoa kid calm down," Kilowog said holding his hands up defensively. "I don't think he's working with them, but I was wondering if maybe he any idea how they got rings."

"I don't have any idea I thought mine was a fluke, I'd never met another Lantern till I met Zord." he said.

" _Green lantern Hal Jordan is waking up."_ Aya interrupted ending the conversation.

"Thanks Aya." Kilowog said. "Come on let's go greet the sleeping moron."

Hal woke up with an aching head. "Ow" he muttered looking around, what looked like the interceptor.

"Finally awake hot shot?"

"Kilowog what happened?" Hal asked sitting up.

"You nearly blew your arm off that's what happened." Kilowog told him. "But your little fireworks display worked, it sent those poozers packing."

"Have you contacted the Guardians?"

"And get in trouble for your mistake?" Harry questioned. "No thank you."

"Thanks Harry you're a real pal." Hal sighed. "Well let's get this over with."

"Green Lantern Kilowog, Arisia and Hal Jordan what do you think you were doing taking the interceptor?!" Was the first thing they heard once a connection had been made with Oa.

"Listen I know you are mad but we found the lantern killers." Hal said quickly hoping to diffuse their anger.

"You did?!" Ganthet asked stopping Appa's tirade in its tracks. "Who was it?"

"A couple of lanterns they were Red though." kilowog said without thinking.

"Red Lanterns?" Appa asked his sharp gaze immediately turning to Harry.

Harry sighed well screw you too Kilowog. "See something you like?" Harry asked sarcastically as Appa merely stared at him without saying anything.

"Watch your tone boy." Appa warned not liking the disrespect he was showing him.

"Or what I'm on the other side of the universe." Harry pointed out while Ganthet coughed to cover up a laugh. "And if you could get to me than we wouldn't have had to come here in the first place."

"Green Lanterns Kilowog, Jordan and Rrab arrest Red Lantern Harry Potter and if he tries to interfere Orange Lantern Zord."

"What?!" Arisia asked while Hal objected immediately.

"Not a chance!" He said while Kilowog frowned he thought this would happen.

"Hal Jordan are you disobeying a direct order?" Hal may have gone around their orders before but never outright rebellion.

"He has done nothing wrong if he wanted the Green Lanterns gone he could have let Krona do so." Hal said standing his ground.

"He is right." Ganthet said speaking up in his defense as always. "Red Lantern Harry Potter has powers of his own, separate from the ring. It is possible they interfered with the programing of his ring. Confusing it." The Guardians considered this for a moment it did make sense he was at the very least not their enemy given how often he has helped them.

After turning off sound on their end the guardians discussed for a moment before turning back to the group. "We have considered the evidence, and given the overwhelming proof we have decided that Hal Jordan shall take captaincy of interceptor and lead an investigation into this new Red Lantern threat."

"And Harry?" Hal asked eyes narrow ready to defend him.

"Given his previous aid, we shall take a wait and see approach with him." Hal relax and nodded that was fair.

* * *

Razor and Zox were reporting their failure to Atrocitus, "It was Razor's fault! He got in my way!" Zox said trying to shift the blame, away from himself. Causing Razor to narrow his eyes at the blatant lie.

"Razor is this true?" Atrocitus asked turn his attention to his newest recruit, personally he doubted Zox was a coward who had enough rage for the ring true, but lacked the will to use properly.

"No lord Atrocitus." He said head bowed, "we succeeded in usual ambush strategy as planned, but we were stopped by several other lanterns." He paused in slight fear Atrocitus was known to lose control when the green lanterns were mentioned. "Some were Green." he proved true when Atrocitus snarled and tightened his grip. His aura flickered like fire and started to melt the metal around them.

He took a deep breath to reign in his anger, millennia of practice aiding him in doing so. "You said some were Green. Not all?"

"No sir one was orange and the other-" He stopped he did not want to know how Atrocitus would react to finding out one of his Lanterns turned traitor.

"Continue Razor." Atrocitus ordered sensing his hesitation.

"The other was a Red Lantern." Atrocitus' eyes narrowed and that scared Razor more than if he had gone on a rampage.

"WHO!" He growled.

"I don't know, he was young I had never met him before."

Atrocitus paused the number of young red lanterns he could count on one hand and have two fingers left over and Razor was the youngest of them. "What species was he?"

"I don't know Sir he was younger than me and seemed to be of a species similar to my own."

This drew Atrocitus up short he knew every one of his lanterns names and faces by heart and he had never known of one younger than Razor. "Describe him to me." he ordered.

"He had black Hair and green eyes, his aura was different from our own more like blood than ours. It was more like your own lord Atrocitus." Razor said fearing his reaction from hearing the comparison. Instead of being angry he managed to figure out what happened, he knew exactly how many rings he had active at any one time and this must have been the one that went offline several years ago. He aura was red like this because his use of blood magic it was most likely this ring and someone used blood magic to bind it to their family line. He would have been impressed if was not furious at one of his rings being used to fight alongside the Green Lanterns.

"Anything else?"

"Yes sir, he could make constructs." Atrocitus frowned this could be problematic the advantage a Red ring was the fact that drained the Rings of the Lanterns faster, burning away their auras, causing them to run out of power incredibly fast. The downside to that was it was nearly impossible for them to make constructs it took control over their rage to an astronomical degree to do so as well as a massive amount of Willpower and most Red Lanterns were not able to go the extra step to make them. Razor had the greatest control of them all and even he found anything greater than a dagger or more complex than a shield to be impossible. If he could get the child on his side it would be a great boon to his warriors, it should not be to hard he doubted the child knew the truth of the Guardians of their arrogance, of their refusal to acknowledge their mistakes leaving an entire sector to burn to cover their shame. If not, well Atrocitus did not survive for over millions years off good luck alone.

"Go find him." Atrocitus ordered, "bring him to me if you can not, or he refuses, destroy him!" he could not risk the secrets of the Red Lanterns becoming known to the Guardians, who knows how many of his Corps secrets have already been discovered by them.

* * *

 **I'M NOT DEAD! Surprise right I mean the last time i updated this thing was months ago.**

 **No to answer concerns**

 **Nakedfury you are right that is why i changed it so, but I believe Zord giving his story away makes sense he wants to learn about Larfleeze so he can kill him. So he explained his story plus most people forget in the larger intergalactic community the guardians command a great amount of respect, this would be like if the generals of America were to go up to a citizen after an attack and ask what happened you would not hesitate to answer. It is also why he was so angry about them doing nothing he felt that the people he had respected for so long had betrayed their own ideals**

 **Reishin amara: most likely yeah**

 **Axcel: that is a matter of opinion but no matter.**

 **The poll ends next chapter vote for who you want to be with Harry now. And no the winner will not be announced for awhile, leave you people in suspense and tease you for my own amusement _'insert evil laugh here'_**


End file.
